


on your skin

by chocolatyliam



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, pls dont judge me too hard on this, so much fluff you're going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatyliam/pseuds/chocolatyliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam go to a tattoo shop on a saturday morning because Zayn says that this time he wants to tattoo 'something special, Li.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	on your skin

Liam thinks Zayn might be a little bit crazy. It's 10 am and it's saturday, and Zayn is literally _dragging_ him to a tattoo shop, claiming that he needs Liam there this time.  
'But you've already got so many tattoos' Liam tried to argue, but Zayn shut him up with that bloody grin of his. 'This one's special, Li. You'll see.'  
So Liam thinks it's quite romantic, that maybe Zayn wants to get a tattoo and dedicate it to him, or maybe not, maybe he just wants his boyfriend there to hold his hand while the needle pierces his skin. Whatever it is, Liam just wishes he could've stayed in bed a little bit longer, curled up in the warmth of Zayn's arms around his waist, so he thinks that the tattoo better be something worth it, for Zayn to be as excited as he is.  
When they arrive at the tattoo shop, there's hardly anyone there, which is not surprising at all, Liam thinks, because who the hell decides to get a tattoo at a saturday morning? That's right, no one, no one except that beautiful boy who forced him to get out of bed saying that it was going to be special, it was going to be special. And Liam is so in love that he wants to hold him then and there, inside the tattoo shop, and kiss his pouty lips.  
'You stay here babe, it's a surprise' Zayn says as he walks towards the tattoo artist to explain to him whatever it is that he wants on his body. So that's it. Zayn refuses to tell Liam what it is, so Liam can't help the nervousness growing inside of him, because what if Zayn wants to ink Liam's name onto his skin, thinking that it would be romantic? Liam _really_ doesn't want that. Because it is romantic, sort of, but it's just cliché and cheesy and most people who do that regret it afterwards and Liam doesn't want Zayn to regret it and he thinks that he doesn't need his name on Zayn's skin to know that he's his.  
So Liam waits for just a minute and then Zayn tells him he can come now and he follows him to the chair where he is going to get that mysterious tattoo done. Zayn takes his shirt off and, out of nowhere really, the man asks Liam to place his hand on Zayn's chest, exactly where his heart is, and Liam is confused. But then Zayn is mumbling 'Do it, Li' and he figures it's best to just do what he's told, so he lays his hand on Zayn's bare chest and it's the best feeling in the world, the beating of his heart soft against his palm. The tattoo artist grabs a pen and starts contorning Liam's hand on Zayn's chest, leaving the drawing there when he lifts his hand, and that's when it hits Liam, and he sort of wants to cry and laugh at the same time, because how stupid is that boy?  
'Zayn, that's cheesy as fuck' he manages to say, but he's laughing and Zayn's laughing, and it's not cheesy at all even though it is really, so Liam's hand is inked there, feeling Zayn's heartbeat forever, and the two boys can't stop laughing because fuck, that's even worse than tattooing Liam's name, but he doesn't mind really, he just wants to hold him right then and there and kiss his pouty lips. So this time he does.


End file.
